


Dimples

by ignatiuscrose



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dimples, F/F, Fluff, OC, ish, just a lil story between portia and my mc, soft, uses my own mc, you can insert your own mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignatiuscrose/pseuds/ignatiuscrose
Summary: It is too early for a debate on whether or not one has dimples.





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little idea where Cesf has dimples but she, like, will not admit it.

Waking up to the gentle sound of bird song and pleasant sunlight shining through the window was a light but welcomed surprised as Cesf awoke, eyes slowly blinking open. 

As she peeked past a few strands of hair and over her arm that rested in front of her, Cesf slowly found she wasn't quite familiar with where she was. It wasn't the guest room at the castle, and definitely not her home. The colors of clean white linen and greenery beyond the window did not match either of those two things. The smell was fresh, almost outdoorsy and reminded her of nature.

The creak of the comfortable mattress as Cesf shifted to sit up signaled Cesf was officially awake, though not fully, that's for sure.

She stretched, arms reaching above her head. Cesf took in her surroundings, and noticed her coat hanging over a chair and vest folded neatly on said chair, boots leaning against it. She also realized she was in her shirt and pants, and not actual pajamas like she would have eventually worn to bed.

A quaint little space, divider, picture of Pepi-- the cottage. Portia's cottage. She must have fallen asleep here.

Speaking of the bright and bubbly ginger, the door ever so slowly creaked open, and in stepped Portia, try her absolute hardest to be quiet.

She did a quick survey of the room, expression showing caution until her eyes landed on Cesf. Portia's expression relaxed into a gentle smile as she clasped her hands together.

"Cesf, you're awake!" Portia continued into the house, shutting the door with her hip and setting a shovel down against the wall, and a basket full of fresh fruits and vegetables on the table.

"It would seem--" Cesf paused and stifled a yawn, "--so." She stretched again, trying to let the sleep go from her body.

Portia starred a Cesf a little longer, trying to hold back a snort as her mouth twists. Tufts of Cesf's hair stuck out in all sorts of directions, a serious case of bed-head.

"Something wrong?" Cesf noticed, quirking a brow. Portia just shook her head and took a seat at the table, resting her head on a hand.

"Nothing, you're just too cute." Was all she said. Cesf felt warmth creep up to her face. It was too early for this… Was it early?

"Portia, what time is it?" Cesf asked, swinging her legs off of the bed and standing, taking another chance to stretch as she tries to put a foot into one of her boots and some how being half successful, having to pull it fully on.

"It's about nine in the morning, I do believe. I was just doing a few things since I got up… Oh! And I made tea, I thought you'd like some when you woke up. I also expected you to wake up earlier, but…" Portia tapped her chin and stood up, moving to get Cesf a cup of tea. "You seemed to have slept rather well despite all of that talking you did about being a terrible sleeper. You were starting to sound like Ilya." Portia rolled her eyes at the thought of her over-dramatic, self-deprecating brother.

Cesf, having her other boot on now, took a seat across from where Portia was sitting. She ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to try and fix it, but all that resulted was a ghost of what her hair should be, and a lot of fluff.

Her hands formed a bridge which her chin sat upon, and Cesf allowed her eyes to rest, shutting them slowly until she heard the sound of the cup being placed in front of her.

A subtle, fruity smell hit her nose as she picked up the cup and saucer. The tea was still a little warm, making it all the easier to drink as she took a sip from it.

Portia took a seat, watching Cesf look out the large window. A smile tugged at her lips, most certainly content with her drink, the buzz of just waking up, and the accompanying sounds of nature outside.

A peep came from somewhere behind them, and shortly after Cesf felt a small four-legged creature rub up against her.

"Aww, Pepi…" Cesf reached down to pet the cat, who accepted those pets and eventually jumped up into her lap.

A larger smile broke out and replaced the previous one, with a warm chuckle that Portia couldn't help but smile at.

But, as Portia watched Cesf, she noticed something about her features…

"Oh my goodness, you have dimples?!" She brought her hands up to her face and covered her mouth, a twinkle in her eyes. Cesf's smile immediately dropped and was replaced by confusion. "What?"

"You have dimples!" Portia pointed to Cesf's face. "You never told me you have dimples."

"I don't have dimples," Cesf replied, continuing to pet Pepi and leaning back in her seat.

"They were right there!" Reaching over the table, Portia's fingers poked Cesf's face where the supposed dimples were.

A pout now made a home of Cesf's lips.

"I've never had dimples." Cesf was insistent on making it clear she didn't have dimples.

Portia's face twisted in a frustrated determination. "Smile."

Cesf smiled her simple, small, common smile.

"No,  _ smile _ smile!"

"I am  _ smile _ smiling, this is just how I smile…" Cesf frowned.

"Then fake smile or something, because you definitely have dimples! I  _ know _ dimples when I see them. And they were adorable, too!" Portia wanted to prove that Cesf definitely bad those dimples she saw.

It took a second, but Cesf smiled again, seeming strained in an attempt to keep it from showing something like dimples.

Portia rested an elbow on the table and a head in her hand. She took a second to think about what she could possibly do…

Suddenly, Portia stood up and walked around to Cesf, who watched her cautiously.

It was seconds before Cesf barked with a sharp laugh and tried to smack Portia's hands away, scaring Pepi away. Tickling of all things; that's just cruel. Miraculously, the tea didn't spill out of its cup when Cesf's knee hit the table.

And most importantly, there were those dimples!

"A-hah!" Portia yelled triumphantly, pointing at Cesf's face that had a remaining grin.

"You  _ do _ have dimples!" Portia put her hands on her hips, taking this as a success.

Cesf took a moment to catch her breath and situate herself. Grabbing her tea, she took a sip.

"I do not." She mumbled into her cup.

Portia rolled her eyes but grinned, throwing her arms around Cesf's shoulders and nuzzling her face.

"You so absolutely do, and they're the cutest, just like you."

Cesf huffed and looked away in a mock pout, earning a small giggle from Portia.

This was, though unexpected, a nice way to start their morning together.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this story? Check out my others!  
If you send me a request, maybe I'll do it?  
My Tumblr: ignatiusteto.tumblr.com/  
Arcana Sideblog: ignatiusarcana.tumblr.com/


End file.
